People frequently own physical photographs that memorialize important events in their lives. It may be advantageous to convert the physical photographs into electronic versions. For example, the physical photographs are vulnerable because people may lose them or they may get destroyed. People may prefer electronic versions that they could share, search, and organize into electronic photo albums. However, it may be difficult to convert the physical photographs into attractive images.
When capturing images of the physical photographs with a camera, light may reflect off the physical photograph and be captured by the camera in such a manner that the images includes glare. The glare may be present due to the relative position of the light source, physical photograph, and camera. The glare may also be caused by the use of a flash during image capture. Glare is interpreted as a low quality image, since image detail is missing in portions with glare. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates how a converted image 100 may include glare 101 as a result of overhead light sources on the physical photograph at the time of capture.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.